degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CrAsh/Wiki Gossip Girl
Hello! I'm planning on creating a new wiki fanfiction, loosely based off of Gossip Girl. I haven't finished the series, but I read the wiki page, and this will actually be in the same universe as GG (none of the same characters though) It was original gonna be a different idea, but then I was reading through the 'Gossip Girl (character)' on wiki page, and saw this. "“You may be rid of Girl; not gonna spoil who it was, but you'll never be rid of me. There's always someone on the outside, wanting to get in. Who am I now? That's a secret I'll never tell. XOXO, Gossip Girl.” By the five-year flash-forward seen in the series finale, a new anonymous blogger has taken on the mantle of Gossip Girl. The identity of this second incarnation of Gossip Girl ("Gossip Girl 4.0") is unknown, but judging from the final shots of the series finale, it seems as though the new blogger has similar motives to the original Gossip Girl, not putting actual name. This blogger also bears a resemblance to the original, having a similar taste in fashion and style. One can only wonder what kind of drama this new Gossip Girl will stir up. XOXO." So pretty much, the new Gossip Girl is gonna be "Gossip Girl 4.0," but it's not gonna follow the "similar taste in fashion and style," thing. The actual fanfiction won't be like GG, but it'd still have Gossip Girl in it. The drama would be different. It takes place in NYC still at the same school, but it'll have different drama and storylines. Gossip Girl will be randomly chosen, so you'll probably have no idea who it is. The whole school will just be St. Judes, btw. Characters Main *'Yasmine Fields (Junior; 16)': Yasmine comes from a very pressuring and abusive household. Her parents don't care for her and treat her like shit. She has a huge enemy, the popular girl, Katie. She's unpopular and doesn't have many friends, but she has a huge crush on the new hot guy, Scott. *'Tori Nash (Junior; 17)': She's Delia's best friend who's struggling with her sexuality. She comes off bitchy, but is really nice once you get to know her. *'Annie Granger (Junior; 17)': She's the popular, nice and secret nerd who is in a bad relationship with Derek. She's very opinionted and bubbly. *'Scott Moreno (Junior; 17)': Scott's the popular new guy that everyone wants to sleep with. Although everyone sees him as hot, he wants to be known as more than the hot guy, and will go to extreme lengths to prove he's not some perfect hottie. *'Nick Edwards (Senior; 18)': Nick is the father of Alaura. He and Sarah had a short fling, but after learning she was pregnant, he turned to alcohol to solve his problems. *'CJ Saunders (Junior; 15)': The smartest guy in the school. He skipped a grade and is best friends with Cam. *'Sarah Martin (Junior; 17)': She had a kid at 14, and now has to juggle school and her baby. *'Xavier Edwards (40)': Xavier is the cool single dad looking for love. He's very nice and fun, and sees Nick as an equal. Recurring *'Cece Moreno (Freshman; 15)': Cece is Sarah's younger sister, who's kind and nice to everyone. She gets bullied by Katie. *'Alaura Martin (3)': Alaura is Nick and Sarah's cute daughter who loves ducks. *'Katie Scott (Junior; 16)': Katie is the preppy mean cheerleader who only cares about herself. Despite all of this, deep down she is a good person. *'Delia Delonge (Sophomore; 16)': Delia is the hilarious best friend of Tori, and questioning her sexuality, but is in a relationship with Scott. *'Kendra Fitch (8th Grade; 14)': Kendra's the very odd and unique sister of Delia, who comes off as annoying. *'Derek Vaughn (Junior; 16)': He's Scott's new best friend, and the only person who doesn't want Scott just for sex. They form a very close friendship, but Derek develops a crush on Scott. *'Cam Everett (Junior; 17)': He's the most popular nice guy in school. He has a bunch of friends, but has self-esteem issues. *'Kelly Odair (Junior; 16)': Kelly is one of Cam's friends from a different school, who later transfers to St. Judes. *'Lizzy Grimes (Junior; 16)': Kelly's best friend struggling with suicidal thoughts. She also transfers to St. Judes eventually. *'Catie Styles (Teacher; 33)': She's the new English teacher, who's nice, but has a huge problem in her life. Pilot (1x01) settings of the Upper East Side is being shown, as Gossip Girl voice is talking Gossip Girl (voice): Welcome, Upper East Siders. It's been a while, but Gossip Girl is back with the juiciest drama in the Upper East Side. And you all thought I was gone. You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl. ---- Yasmine is walking in the hallway, and gets tripped by Katie. Her books fall as Scott walks up. Scott (sarcastically): You need help there? Scott starts picking up her books Yasmine: Thanks. You new? Scott: Uh, yeah. I went to the public school here...my parents put me in private school, though. I hated it there. Yasmine: Well, hate to break it to you, but it's not much better here. The camera moves to Katie '' Scott: Thanks for the words of encouragement. By the way, I'm Scott. Scott Moreno. Yasmine: Cool, Yasmine Fields, but you can call me Yaz if you want. Scott: Awesome. Hey, I'll see you around, but I gotta get to my class. See you later! Yasmine: Bye! ''Tori walks up to Yasmine Tori: See you got yourself a new boyfriend. Yasmine: Shut up! Wait-were you listening to that whole conversation?!? Tori looks around and there's a short silence Yasmine: Oh my God! Tori: So, did you get his number? Yasmine: Shoot! I'll get it later. But just saying, I don't even like him! ---- Annie has her face buried in a book. Ms. Styles: For the fifth time, Annie Granger here? Annie: Oh my, sorry! This is just a really good-! Ms. Styles: It's only the first day of school and you're already slacking off? Detention! Annie: But I-! Ms. Styles: Want another? Annie turns back annoyed and starts reading. CJ: Usually, people like you are given detention for maybe, talking during class or getting in fights. But Annie Granger, getting a detention..for reading a book! Annie: People like me? What is that supposed to mean, exactly? CJ: Well, the popular ones. I mean, you're friends with freakin' Katie Scott! Annie: Well, I still like them. CJ: Whatever you say! ---- Sarah walks up to Nick in the middle of the school day with their kid. Sarah: I've been out of school since the end of last year..and you've done nothing! She's 3 years old, she needs a daddy! Nick: Look, you told me to get out of your life. So get out of here. It's been 3 years. Just get over it. Sarah: No, I'm not getting over it. You haven't even seen her at all in the past month! Nick: This is my senior year, Sarah. I'm not gonna have a little baby mess it all up. Sarah: Well, I'm coming back to school, and you know, Alaura is yours too? It takes two to make a baby. I almost had to repeat last year because my mom couldn't watch her anymore and I had to stay home, but that isn't gonna happen this year. Whether you like it or not, we have to be in this together. For her. Nick: So after two years, you finally want me back in her life? I'm just trying to live my life here. Sarah: So..you get to have a normal high school life, while I'm out of school, working my ass off for OUR baby? Nick starts looking guilty Sarah: Okay, well I'm going to Annie's back to school party, and you're taking care of Alaura. Sarah hands Alaura to Nick, and walks away. Gossip Girl (voice): Mr. Edwards being a dick, to no one's surprise. I guess Little Miss Alaura Martin won't be safe tonight. ---- Yasmine is walking into the party with Tori Yasmine: Why did we come again? Tori: Well, anyone can come. And I thought you maybe would...you know, want to- Yasmine: Stop! Tori: Get his number! Yasmine: Fine. Yasmine is searching for Scott and she finds him chugging down a bunch of beer Yasmine: Scott? Scott: Yaz! Yaz! Hey! Want a drink? Scott is seen drinking more, and then he's making out with Delia. Yasmine: I..I didn't know you were into this stuff. Scott: I guess I could say the same for you! Yasmine: Sorry, this music is too loud. Yasmine hands Scott a note of her phone number. Scott: Cool! I'll text you later. Yasmine walks back to Tori Tori: Get his number? Yasmine (upset): Yeah... Tori: What's wrong? Yasmine: He has a girlfriend! Tori: Oh God, who? Yasmine: Uhhh Tori: Who?!? Yasmine: Delia, okay? It's Delia Tori (mad): Delia? DELIA? DELIA DELONGE? She's with him?!? Yasmine: Yes.. Tori: I didn't even know she was here! Yasmine: Why are you so upset? You must really like me and Scott. Tori (embarrassed): Uh, yeah, totally. You two just seem so great together. ---- The scene changes to Cam and CJ watching TV in CJ's house. CJ: So, didn't wanna go to the party? Cam: Nah, I mean, I'm close with Annie, but I'd much rather be doing something like this right now. CJ: We still good, bro? Cam: Of course, why wouldn't we be? CJ: It's just that ever since summer, you've become more and more popular, and I'm you know. I'm the nerd of our grade Cam: Dude, don't worry, you'll always be my number one. CJ: Okay, good! Anyways, Annie seems cool. Cam: She is. I just don't know how she is though. She's in the popular crowd, but she seems so much more complex than that, you know? CJ: Yeah, definitely. CJ (jokingly): So, got a girlfriend yet, Mr. Popular? Cam: Actually, there's someone I've been meaning to tell you about. CJ: Please do! Cam: Well...just please don't judge. CJ: Dude, tell. I don't care. Cam: Sarah. CJ: Teen Mom Sarah? Martin? Cam: Yea. I know that she has a baby, but- CJ: You serious? That's some serious stuff to be stuck with. Cam: Who cares? I like her, she likes me, and nothing else matters. CJ: You're right. Sorry. I mean, she seems pretty nice. Cam (sarcastically): Thanks for the support, bro. ---- The party is the setting, and Nick is walking into Annie's house. He walks up to Derek Nick: Hey, got any weed? Derek: Uh, yeah, let me ch- Derek pretends to reach into his pocket, and then punches Nick in the face. Nick: What the hell, man? Derek: You have a baby and you're smoking? Nick: So? Sarah's here too! Derek: Oh wow, the one time she wants you to take care of Alaura, you come to a party and ask for drugs? Where is Alaura anyway? Nick: She's..with my dad. Just don't tell her about this, okay? I'm just gonna go. Sarah spots Nick and runs up to him furiously Sarah: What the hell are you doing here? WHERE IS ALAURA? Nick: She's with my dad. Sarah: You mean your dad that allows you to drink and do drugs? The one that does drugs HIMSELF?!? Nick: No, my other dad, YES, of course! He's responsible. Sarah: Responsible is the last thing I'd call anyone with an Edwards last name. I shouldn't have trusted you. Nick: Look, just let me try again. Sarah: This isn't a game! This is a baby. Our baby. I can't take your bullshit anymore, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go pick her up. Sarah walks out furious, and Nick smiles and starts to party. ---- Yasmine and Tori are trying to find Scott in the party, but can't find him. Yasmine: Scott? SCOTT? Annie runs up to Yasmine and Tori Annie (frantically): Guys, guys, get help!! Please! Annie walks them over, and the camera moves down. Scott is seen unconcious under the ledge, very seriously injured. Yasmine: Oh God...IS HE...IS HE DEAD?!? Gossip Girl (voice): Guess Scottie the Hottie just had too much heat to handle for the night...or for his life. Xoxo - Gossip Girl. Polls Who's your favorite character so far? Yasmine Tori Annie Scott Nick CJ Sarah Derek Cam Catie (Ms. Styles) Who should have the second plot next episode? Tori CJ Nick Sarah Xavier BTW, I KNOW IT'S NOTHING LIKE THE ACTUAL SHOW, BUT I JUST WANTED THE GOSSIP GIRL IDEA Category:Blog posts